Don't cry
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: Tsuna n'en peut plus de sa vie de tous les jours, à un point où son mal-être le rend malade. Mais peut-être qu'un court instant de réconfort arrivera à le faire sentir un peu mieux ?


J'ai retrouvé ce one-shot dans un vieux dossier d'écriture de mon disque dur. D'après mon disque dur, je l'ai écrit en...2012 ? Puisqu'il est terminé, je me suis dis qu'il fallait bien que je le partage quelque part. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça plaira aux lecteurs qui passeront par là, même si ce n'est pas très bien écrit.

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le ciel se déclinait lentement dans les tons orangés qui précédaient le noir de velours scintillant de la nuit. Assis sur l'une des balançoires du petit parc non loin de chez lui, Tsuna profitait du calme et la paix ambiants pour réfléchir posément. Il avait attendu que les enfants qui y jouaient ne partent vers leurs parents qui les appelaient.

Les coups et la déception, pensait-il, étaient les deux choses qui régissaient sa vie d'adolescent ainsi que la honte en prenait une grande partie. Les coups provenaient de ses camarades de classe à qui il n'avait jamais rien fait, la déception venait de sa mère (même s'il la voyait sourire, il était sûr qu'elle aurait préféré un fils plus intelligent ou plus sportif) quant à la honte, il l'éprouvait envers lui-même, honte d'être ce qu'il était, honte d'être si médiocre en études ou en relations sociales. Aucun ami, du mal avec les études, Tsuna était persuadé qu'il resterait ce petit médiocre incapable de se défendre face aux autres…

Tsuna soupira tout en se balançant doucement, ses deux mains se raccrochant aux deux cordes qui retenaient la balançoire. Il jeta sa tête en arrière, observant le ciel dont il adorait la couleur. Quand il était dans cet état d'esprit, Tsuna rentrait toujours tard et il n'y avait que cet endroit qui le réconfortait un tant soit peu, peut-être parce qu'il y avait passé beaucoup de temps étant petit ?

Il lâcha brusquement sa prise sur les deux attaches, atterrissant sur les fesses et riant un peu, Tsuna se releva facilement et épousseta ses vêtements poussiéreux. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer, sa mère devait être un peu inquiète. Tranquillement, il prit le chemin du retour, faisant abstraction de cette sensation irritante dans sa poitrine qui ne cessait d'augmenter de jour en jour.

En passant la porte d'entrée, Tsuna se dit que finalement il n'aurait pas dû rentrer aussi tôt. L'odeur odorante de la nourriture s'était répandue partout dans la maison et il n'avait pas du tout faim mais Nana Sawada l'attendait dans la cuisine pour commencer le repas, son sourire calme aux lèvres.

Nana aimait énormément son fils c'est pourquoi elle avait préparé ce repas gargantuesque, elle avait bien vu qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il était son bébé avec une part d'elle et de l'homme qu'elle aimait réunies, Tsuna était aussi fort que son père, il s'en sortirait, se disait-elle tout en ignorant les cernes sous les yeux noisette autrefois si brillants et les bleus qui parsemaient parfois ses bras.

Tsuna s'assit à table et fixa silencieusement son repas, il n'arriverait jamais à manger tout ça ! Sa mère en avait trop fait !

« Ca ne va pas Tsu-kun ? Demanda sa mère un peu étonnée de son silence. Elle n'avait préparé que les plats qu'il aimait.

\- Ce n'est rien Kaa-san, itadakimasu, dit-il. »

La nourriture fut difficilement avalée mais il put finir plus de la moitié de ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Rapidement, il s'excusa et sortit de table, il avait une affreuse envie de vomir et pensait que s'allonger l'aiderait à aller mieux. Tsuna se laissa donc tomber sur son lit, serrant son oreiller contre lui et ses yeux fixant le plafond d'un air vide avant de se fermer lentement, il était si fatigué…

Le lendemain, Tsuna se réveilla de bonne heure et évita de petit-déjeuner. Depuis quelques temps, il arrivait de bonne heure au collège Namimori sous le regard étonné et satisfait d'un certain président de comité de discipline, qui l'effaça bien rapidement de sa mémoire pour se concentrer sur les élèves qui rentraient encore.

Tsuna prit donc le chemin de sa salle de classe et se stoppa devant la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade, se sentant étourdi. Ses mains tremblaient, il avait cette étrange sensation dans la poitrine qui lui faisait mal à l'idée de se retrouver sous les regards de ses camarades de classe. Prenant le peu de courage qu'il avait à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte en retenant son souffle qu'il relâcha en constatant que personne ne s'intéressait à lui.

Aussi silencieusement et discrètement que possible, il rejoignit sa place et installa ses affaires, écoutant les conversations des autres tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Et tu as fait comment ensuite Yamamoto ? »

\- Haha, je l'ai renvoyé d'un coup de batte mais… »

Il ferma les yeux, Yamamoto Takeshi, quatorze ans, star du club de base-ball et idole des filles du collège cependant il était un piètre élève presque autant que lui d'ailleurs. Tsuna l'enviait beaucoup et rêvait d'être comme lui sans pourtant faire de réels efforts, ça ne servait à rien après tout n'est-ce pas ? Il était un cas irrécupérable…

« Kyoko tu as fini le devoir de maths ?

\- Oui, Hana-chan. Onii-san m'a aidé à le faire !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais dû lui demander Kyoko…

\- Pourquoi ? »

Sasagawa Kyoko et Hana Kurosawa. Kyoko était la fille la plus populaire du collège, chaque garçon la voulait comme petite amie tant elle était douce et gentille. Mais son grand-frère…extrême veillait sur elle. Tsuna admettait qu'il avait bien un petit penchant pour elle. Kyoko était la fille parfaite.

Bref, n'importe qui aurait voulu être dans leur classe, n'importe qui sauf lui. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être comparé à Yamamoto et qu'avouer son amour à Kyoko était impossible. Tsuna soupira tout en regardant la fille de ses rêves, s'attirant de nombreux regards mauvais de ses camarades de classe masculins, les ennuis allaient lui tomber dessus sans qu'il ne le sache…

Dès la sonnerie de fin des cours, Tsuna rangea rapidement ses affaires et passa par les endroits les moins peuplés de peur de se faire alpaguer par un groupe de collégiens assez violent. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur en voyant un groupe de garçons de sa classe qui le fixaient. Bien sûr il tenta de faire demi-tour mais un autre groupe l'en empêcha. Tsuna déglutit quand avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Un coup de poing dans sa joue le fit voler par terre, il gémit faiblement alors qu'il se faisait entourer. Les coups de pieds s'abattirent sur son corps, le meurtrissant physiquement et moralement. Il avait peur et il avait mal.

Pendant ce temps, à l'une des fenêtres se situant au dessus de cette scène peu louable, une silhouette de haute stature et fronça les sourcils. Une expression que bon nombre de ses adversaires avaient vue quand il était sérieux mais elle ne fit rien pour intervenir, il n'y avait pas assez de monde avec elle pour qu'elle puisse le faire.

Tsuna était fatigué et irrité de sa journée. Les bleus qui s'étendaient sous son uniforme y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Il avait donc décidé de partir encore une fois au parc, s'asseyant de nouveau sur une balançoire. Il se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier, il en voulait à sa mère, qui ne faisait que sourire à longueur de journée, et à son père, qui n'était jamais là.

Il se mit debout sur la balançoire et se balança doucement. Peut-être que s'il y allait assez fort il pourrait voler ? Tsuna ferma ses paupières, s'échapper, oublier, partir loin, vivre seul… autant de mots qui le faisaient rêver. Il soupira, Dieu qu'il était épuisé…

Tsuna sauta au sol, manquant de se casser un bras ou une jambe et alla s'acheter une boisson pour se désaltérer un peu. Sa boisson avalée, il rentra chez lui tranquillement. Il n'avait plus de larmes, elles s'étaient asséchées il y a bien longtemps déjà.

Le lendemain fut une journée ordinaire, tout comme le surlendemain et les jours qui suivirent mais Tsuna sentait toujours cette sensation oppressant dans sa poitrine et elle le rendait fou. Il en avait assez, il allait craquer… Personne ne désirait lui venir en aide, même sa mère se contentait de détourner la tête face aux problèmes de son propre fils. Personne ne se souciait de lui.

Ce fut lors d'une belle soirée que Tsuna s'effondra physiquement et moralement. Ce fut dans le même parc qu'il fréquentait tous les soirs, sur cette même balançoire qui lui tenait lieu de compagnie. Ses yeux caramels s'étaient vidés de toute leur lumière et brillance et il restait là à regarder le ciel, malgré le froid et l'avancement de la nuit. Il ne croyait plus en lui, ni en les autres ou la vie. C'était inutile n'est-ce pas… ? Il avait envie de hurler…Il n'avait personne…

Ce fut donc à sa plus grande surprise que deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière, ainsi il ne pouvait pas voir leur propriétaire. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il se tenait debout et cachait son visage dans ses cheveux. Tsuna retint un sanglot et un autre, encore, encore avant que ses pleurs ne résonnent à ses oreilles…

Il pleurait son désespoir, sa colère, sa tristesse. Il pleurait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne soit trop meurtrie pour continuer et qu'il ne devienne partiellement muet pendant quelques minutes.

Ses mains s'accrochaient à ces deux bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau mais pas assez pour faire apparaître du sang. Ses yeux étaient irrités d'avoir trop pleuré, ils avaient retrouvé un peu de vie. Tsuna se sentit étrangement revigoré et soulagé.

« Merci, merci, merci, merci… » murmura Tsuna.

Quelqu'un lui avait donné de l'aide ou ne serait-ce qu'une épaule pour pleurer.

Tsuna ne savait que le lendemain, les coéquipiers de Yamamoto Takeshi le taquineraient sur la soi-disant petite-amie qu'il avait à la vu des traces qu'avaient laissé ses ongles sur ses bras. Il ne savait pas non plus que quelques mois plus tard, il serait le sauveur de son propre sauveur.


End file.
